


basil confesses to kel and they have a cute sleepover

by KaiMinamoto



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, dont read this pls, idk how to tag stuff, omg LMFAOOO, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiMinamoto/pseuds/KaiMinamoto
Summary: literally the title omg
Relationships: Basil/Kel (OMORI)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	basil confesses to kel and they have a cute sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> to my twitter followers this is for YALL,,, anyone else who may just stumble across this,,,, im sorry LMFOAOO so uhhhh yEaH have fun reading this, its literally me self projecting into Kel smh smh, anything in parentheses is me talking smh omg if youre not reading this from twitter IM SORRY

Kel was on his way to the park. (why am i doing this to myself) He had missed Basil, but it was definitely a bad time to go see him after what Sunny had told him, Hero, and Aubrey in the hospital that day. It’s been what feels like weeks, but Kel knows that it’d only been about 3 days. This was hard for him. He’d had a crush on Basil for the longest time, even before Mari died, but he never had the confidence to act on it. I mean, he also was observant, (aka in everybody business smh smh) and he was pretty sure that Basil liked Sunny. I mean, just the way Basil acted around Sunny was enough to tell that there was something between them, and Kel didn’t want to ruin that for them with his stupid feelings. They were useless after all. Nobody cared about Kel enough to even notice how he was feeling. After Mari died, his parents only had cared about how Hero felt, Sunny became a shut in, Basil seemed almost inconsolable, and Aubrey (turned emo LMFAOO) took it in her own way and separated herself from the group. Nobody cared about how Kel felt, and that was fine. Who needed to anyways? He was always the happy guy in the group, So nobody expected these kind of emotions from him. And it’ll stay that way. Kel didn’t want to be worried about, he just wanted everyone else to feel better. All this thinking about how he felt gave him a headache. Eventually, he made it to the park. It wasn’t a long walk, (especially for that tall mf) but all that being in his head made it seem longer than it was. He came to the park to relax, be he was already messing even that up. He thought maybe basketball could help him clear his mind. That’s what he’d been using to cope with all these negative emotions. He was tall, strong, and fast. It was a perfect body for him to play basketball with, and he was thankful for that. So he readied his ball and began to play.

He had been playing for hours. He was basically the only person at the park today aside from a few others, and nobody was on the court, so he had it all to himself. He’d been drenched in sweat by now, and he had drunk the water that he brought with him. He didn’t expect to play that long, but he needed to clear his head, and this really helped him do that. But even though he wanted to keep playing, he needed to take a break. So he went to go sit on the bench. He watched cars drive past for a while. Not a single thought in his mind. (lmao like usual) He decided that he’d played enough already for today, and he might as well head home. As he began to get up, he spotted someone familiar. Basil. What was he doing at the park? Basil hadn’t seemed to have spotted Kel yet, but that didn’t matter. Kel wanted to talk to him. Without thinking, he shouted out to him. “Basil!” Basil seemed a bit startled, but noticing it was only Kel, he smiled and waved at the other boy. But Kel wanted more. Everyone was going through it right now, and he felt like he couldn’t possibly make anything worse for himself. He’d might as well get what he was feeling off his chest, maybe it’d bring him some sort of relief, maybe even make him feel better. So he took a deep breath, prepared himself for rejection, and walked over to Basil. “Hey Kel..” Basil said looking at Kel worriedly. “Hey, what’re you doing here?” Kel asked him. “I just wanted to get out the house, you know?” Basil said, looking guilty. Kel didn’t believe that, but that didn’t matter to him right now. He was on a mission. “Well Alright, fair enough. Do you wanna hang out?” Kel said. This was all a little nerve racking to him, but he felt as if he was already in too deep. “Oh, um, sure? To be honest, I was kinda looking for you..” Basil said to him honestly. Kel knew something was up. Basil wouldn’t usually come to the park to “get out the house” nor get out the house in general. “Oh?” Kel said, interested in why Basil of all people would be looking for him. “Yeah, I wanted to ask you something” Basil said, looking directly at Kel. He had to look up a little, since Kel was pretty tall, and Basil was short for his age, but it didn’t matter. The way Basil looked at him seemed confident, but worried at the exact same time. It confused Kel. “Well okay.. Ask away..?” Kel said, with new found worry about whatever Basil was about to say. “Okay..” Basil quickly scanned the area around them, making sure no one was close enough to either of them to hear what he was about to say. “Do you… have a crush on anyone..?” Basil said, ducking his head toward the ground. Kel was stunned. He was not expecting that question from Basil. Maybe from Aubrey, hell, maybe even Hero, but definitely not Basil. This left him confused as to whether Kel even heard him correctly. “..What?” Kel said, just wanting to know if he had heard Basil correctly. “I said do you have a crush on anyone” Basil said but this time at an even lower tone of voice. This time, Kel was almost certain that he’d heard him correctly. “Uhm.. Y-Yeah, why?” Kel said, wondering why Basil is asking him this. Does Basil actually like him back? Is he dreaming? He has to be. “Oh, okay cool” Basil said, cutting off his train of thought. “That's all I wanted to know.” Basil said, shakily. Kel was so confused. He couldn’t read Basil. Let alone know what he was thinking. “Why do you ask?” Kel asked, just wanting to know what this is all about. “Well, I just wanted to tell you that..” Basil stops and sniffles, seeming like he's about to cry. “I l-like you” he said through quiet sobs. Kel’s heart sank. Seeing Basil cry made him sad, and he didn’t like it. He quickly closes the distance between them, rubbing his back trying to comfort him. “Why are you crying?” Kel says, realizing that Basil had just told him that he likes him back. “Because you..” Basil says between more sobs. “It's okay, Basil… I- I like you too.” Kel says back quietly. Kel looks around while still holding Basil. The sun is beginning to set, and it looks like they're the only ones at the park at this point. There's a pause in Basil’s crying. “Wait, r-really?” Basil said. “Yeah.” Kel said. Kel hadn’t expected something like this to happen today, but at the same time he was glad that it did. He finally felt like something was looking up for him, and something was going to get better. After feeling so alone, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. They stayed close to each other for a while. Kel soon became a little self conscious as to what he smelled like, since he was still a bit sweaty from playing basketball, but Basil didn’t seem to mind. He was still quietly crying into Kel’s chest. “H-Hey, are you okay..?” Kel asked, a bit worried. I mean, he didn’t mind hugging Basil, but he still didn’t want him to cry. “Yeah, I’m fine,” Basil said, after taking one last deep breath before pulling away from Kel. “I just.. Didn’t expect for this to go well. It all surprised me, and I guess I needed to let it all out” Basil said while wiping dried tears from his eyes. “Well, I’m glad that you’re okay.” Kel said, finally genuinely realizing what was happening. Oh my god. Basil just confessed to him! He was excited, and happy. He wanted to ask Basil so many questions, but he didn’t. He calmed himself down. (heh) He knew that this was a lot for Basil, so he thought that he should probably take it slow. “Hey, the sun's beginning to go down. We should probably head back home. ..Do you wanna go to my place..?” Kel said, trying to hide his joy. Who wouldn’t be overjoyed with something like this? (NOT ME SELF PROJECTING AHHAHA OMG I AM A SIMPPPP,, Kel is me asf in this, and i am known as Kel irl,,, this is literally me self projecting at this point smh smh) “o-oh, sure.” 

Basil looks around to see that it's beginning to get a bit dark. Time went by so quickly. It felt like just a moment ago he was on the way to go confess his feelings to Kel. Basil just needed some sort of sense of relief. Even after Sunny told everyone about what actually had happened all that time ago, Basil still felt like he was fighting something. Maybe this was it. “Alright cool, lets go” Kel said, grabbing Basil's hand gently. (STOP PLAYING OMG) As Kel led the way back to his house, he began to think about all of what had happened today. He’d just come to the park to clear his mind. He wanted to play Basketball, and ended up having his crush confess to him. This was all so mind boggling to him, but he wasn’t complaining. Once they entered Kel’s house, they greeted his parents, and went up to Kel and Hero’s room. Hero wasn’t there. “Hm, he must’ve gone out to the store or something” Kel said, not exactly caring about where his brother was right now. “So…” Basil said, awkwardly. (me too lmfao omg am i a basil kinnie? SIKE AHHASHUA) “Do you actually like me back?” Kel said, not exactly wanting to wait much longer for answers. Basil sighed and walked over to Kels bed to sit down. “Yes Kel, I do.” “Huh, I thought you liked Sunny.” Kel said. “N-no, not anymore” Basil said, scratching the back of his neck. “Anymore, huh? So I was right!” Kel said seeming quite proud of himself. “Yeah,, after him shutting in for 4 years, it's pretty easy for feelings like those to fade away” “I guess you’re right, but I don’t want to talk about that anymore. Does that mean we're boyfriends??” (this is embarrassing omg ive literally never written fanfiction :l) Kel said excitedly. He wanted to know, I mean, that's what he wanted after all. “I-I guess, maybe?” Basil said looking away from Kel. This was all so weird. Neither of them expected this to happen. Not to mention go well. Both of them were prepared for rejection, and they didn’t really think things would get this far either. “Okay,, Cool!” Kel said, finally releasing all that pent up excitement that he’d been feeling. Basil was still looking down, but Kel wanted to look him in the eyes. It has always been one of his most objectifying features. So, Kel did something he had never had it in him to do when Basil couldn’t find the courage to look him in the eye. (no they aint finna kiss smh smh SMH) Kel lifted Basil's head with his hand. They looked at each other for a moment, or maybe longer. They just admired each other for a second. (omg pls eW) Soon, Basil buried his head into Kel’s chest, not wanting to show how red he was getting. (basil is pale asf he the kinda mf to turn red like a tomato omg smh smh) Kel giggled at this, and hugged Basil. This day had all turned out so well, and Kel didn’t want this to end anytime soon. “Hey, do you want to stay the night over my house?” (aYo???) “w-WhAt?-” Basil said while his voice cracked. “WAIT- I just realized how bad that sounded..” Kel said, leaning back onto his bed while laughing. “I didn’t mean it like that you dumbass..” Kel said though giggles. “O-oH” Basil said, now completely embarrassed, and burying (MARI HABHSHHA) his face into his hands. This just made Kel laugh even harder at the fact Basil even though like that. (nasty asf smh) He didn’t expect that. “Ahaha.. oh shit that was hilarious; anyways, what do u say?” Kel said, still smirking. “S-sure” Basil mumbled. “Alright, I’ll go ask my parents, you can stay up here if you’d like.” Kel said while sitting up from his bed. “Okay..” Basil said, still not looking at Kel. 

Kel returned into his room after about five minutes. “They said that it's fine, and that Hero won’t even be here tonight. Something about a day trip that he went on for today and tomorrow.” “Oh okay. Cool, in that case, why don’t we set up for the night?” (omg how long am i gonna keep this GOING) “Alright.” Kel said, beginning to think. “..So, do u want me to sleep on the floor?” Kel said. “Uh,, you don’t have to , if you want I could take the floor.” He said. “O-Okay then, I’ll take the floor; I’ll go grab a blanket..” Kel said walking back out the room. Basil didn’t mind if the two of them shared a bed, but he wasn’t going to say that. He was too scared. Actually, Basil wanted to share the bed with Kel. The reason he’d hugged Kel at the park for so long was because he liked being near Kel. He made him feel safe. Basil had felt this way around Kel since they started hanging out after Sunny became a shut in. (neow i done just made this up smh sMH) He just wanted to cuddle with Kel for the night, just to make the night feel longer. He didn’t want it to end. 

Soon Kel came back with an extra blanket and a pillow to set up on the floor. He was tired from the events of today. Even though he didn’t really want to sleep yet, he knew that once he laid down and got comfortable he’d be knocked out. (toast) “Oyasumi, Basil..” Kel said, laying down his pillow and getting situated. “Oyasumi,” Basil said back quietly. With that, Kel closed his eyes.

It had been an hour. (BRUV THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR FOUR PAGES STOP ITS 4AM) Usually, Kel would be out within 5 minutes of laying down, but today that was not the case. His body was restless. But he was tired. It didn’t make sense to him. He was looking up at Basil. He was asleep so comfortably, the house so quiet Kel could hear his breathing. So calm... Kel knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to get into bed with Basil. (no weird stuff i sWeAr) He got up as quietly as he could, and stood over Basil. He was so cute. (i hate it here this could be me but nawl i was born in earf and not omori) He didn’t know how he would go through with this without waking Basil up. He slowly pulled back the cover, quickly slipped into the bed. Somehow, Basil still seemed to be asleep. Mission Accomplished. As soon as he got comfortable, he started to feel sleep consume him. Then soon after he was asleep. 

Basil was awake the whole time. He’d woken up when Kel first moved the covers. He didn’t want Kel to abort on his mission though, so he pretended to stay asleep while Kel situated himself into the bed. Basil was happy about this, and glad Kel didn’t notice his eyes being slightly opened. Now that Kel was there, he could finally cuddle up with him (totally not jealous) and get some rest. Basil came closer to Kel, and buried himself into his chest. Soon after, Kel wrapped his arm around him, pulling him in tight. (WAAAAAHHHH) Basil was content. No, more than that. Basil was happy. He finally felt happy. With that, he fell asleep.

The next day, AHHAHA JK LOL thats it. Uh to anyone who read this, you just read 3 and a half pages of me self projecting into Kel, and simping 4 Basil and Kel,, so congrats, n e wayz who knew i was a writer?? Not me lol ;-; anyways imma prolly end up posting this

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing fanfiction LMFAOOO pLS


End file.
